imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Simerica
''2012''''' Competition'''= '''Neighborhood Representatives:''' '''Round 1 - Questions (Top 10):''' '''Each of the girls recieved the following questions:''' '''Angela: '''''What is the essence of being a woman?'' '''Dina: '''''Which will you rank first, and why? Body - Beauty - Brain.'' '''Gidget: '''''Would you rather be beautiful or smart?'' '''Holly Anne: '''''Do you think it's important for women these days to learn basic house chores? (cooking, cleaning)'' '''LaToya: '''''If you could be one of the forces of nature which will you be and why?'' '''Lisa: '''''If you were on a capsized boat, and there was only one life vest, who would you save? Mother - Yourself - Bestfriend - Fiance'' '''Mia: '''''If you could return to high school, what would you change?'' '''Nathalie: '''''What do you think needs to change to improve the world for the better?'' '''Rachel: '''''If you could travel to one country, which would it be and why?'' '''Regina: '''''Do you believe inner, or outer beauty is more important?'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their answers:''' '''Best: '''''Holly Anne Hatcher''''' - '''The judges felt she answered genuinely, and was well spoken. '''Eliminated:''' ''Rachel Lawson'' - The judges felt she was not genuine, said what the she felt the judges wanted, and seemed arrogant in backstage hidden cameras. '''Round 2 - Talent (Top 9):''' '''Each of the girls performed:''' '''Angela: '''''Singing - An original Song - "Heartless Endings"'' '''Dina: '''''Singing - Jesus Take The Wheel'' '''Gidget: '''''Fun & Entertaining family science experiments'' '''Holly Anne: '''''Tap Danced'' '''LaToya: '''''Gymnastics'' '''Lisa: '''''Completed Rubix cube in 9 seconds'' '''Mia: '''''Belly Danced'' '''Nathalie: '''''Singing - I Will Always Love You'' '''Regina: '''''Painting'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''Best: '''''Gidget Tinker''''' - '''The judges felt she stayed true to herself, and was entertaining. '''Eliminated:''' ''Mia Martini'' - The judges felt she was not a good role model/influence or young women. '''Round 3 - Swimsuit (Top 8):''' '''Each of the girls was ranked by the Public Voting, their scores are as followed:''' '''Angela: '''''8.0'' '''Dina: '''''7.3'' '''Gidget: '''''5.9'' '''Holly Anne: '''''7.7'' '''LaToya: '''''7.2'' '''Lisa: '''''6.9'' '''Nathalie: '''''8.4'' '''Regina: '''''9.4'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''THE JUDGES HAD THE ULTIMATE DECISION. THE PUBLIC VOTING HAD NO INFLUENCE ON THE ELIMINATION.''' '''Best: '''''LaToya Bloom''''' - '''The judges felt she pulled it off with confidence, and kept it conservative. '''Eliminated:''' ''Nathalie Emmerson'' - The judges felt she did not pick a classy suit, and looked uncomfortable. '''Round 4 - Blast From The Past (Top 7):''' '''Each of the girls past was searched for any dirt on their record, interviews with old classmates, friends, and teachers were held to get a grip of who they really were as a person. Hidden cameras backstage and in the Miss Simerica house were used to also determine. The least genuine girl determined by the judges was eliminated''' '''The people who came forward from their past were:''' '''Angela: '''''Miss Finklestein (Former Teacher)'' '''Dina: '''''Nina Caliente (Roommate)'' '''Gidget: '''''Martina Loca (Friend)'' '''Holly Anne: '''''Lisa Cavanagh (Former Dance Instructor)'' '''LaToya: '''''Georga Campinelli (Former Enemy from High School)'' '''Lisa: '''''Geena Flores (Former Roommate)'' '''Regina: '''''David Callais (Ex Boyfriend)'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''Best: '''''Dina Caliente '''''- '''The judges felt she was genuine with her fellow contestants, and former friends. '''Eliminated:''' ''Angela Hanford'' - Angela was revealed to be the "bitch" of the house, and a "bully" when she was in High School. '''Round 5 - Evening Gown (Top 6):''' '''Each of the girls was ranked by the Public Voting, their scores are as followed:''' '''Dina: '''''7.6'' '''Gidget: '''''9.1'' '''Holly Anne: '''''8.0'' '''LaToya: '''''7.4'' '''Lisa: '''''4.5'' '''Regina: '''''9.6'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''THE JUDGES HAD THE ULTIMATE DECISION. THE PUBLIC VOTING HAD NO INFLUENCE ON THE ELIMINATION.''' '''Best: '''''LaToya Blossom '''''- '''The judges felt she looked classic, and elegant. '''Eliminated:''' ''Lisa Jones'' - The judges felt over all, Lisa was the weakest contender left, despite placing in the middle/top of the pack each week. '''Round 6 - Charities (Top 5):''' '''Each of the girls had to choose 1 charity that they'd like to bring spotlight to if they won, each charity chosen is as followed:''' '''Dina: '''''Absolute Return for Kids'' '''Gidget: '''''Heart to Heart Internation'' '''Holly Anne: '''''Girl Scouts of Simerica'' '''LaToya: '''''SOS Childrens Villages'' '''Regina: '''''The Asia Foundation'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''Best: '''''Regina Cho'''' '''''- '''The judges liked that she stayed true to her roots. '''Eliminated:''' ''LaToya Blossom'' - Despite being the clear front runner, the judges felt that she was not completely invested, and felt her charity was chosen to make her look good, and not because she was passionate about it. '''Round 7 - Giving Back (Top 4):''' '''Each of the girls were under the impression that they had a day off from competition, and went to a school opening, and spent it with the kids. Unaware their interaction with the children was being watched and judged. Each girl was assigned a child to take care of for the day.''' '''Dina: '''''Lea, 9 years old'' '''Gidget: '''''Daniel, 8 years old'' '''Holly Anne: '''''Natacha, 7 years old'' '''LaToya: '''''Keith, 9 years old'' '''Regina: '''''Jessica, 8 years old'' '''The girls were ranked from best to worst given their performances:''' '''Best: '''''Regina Cho'''' '''''- '''The judges liked that she gave ALL the kids equal attention, and not once stopped for rest. '''Eliminated:''' ''Holly Anne Hatcher'' - Holly Anne was eliminated because she constantly stopped interacting with the children, to sit down, talk with the other girls, and went as far to tell a child to "shush". '''Round 8 - Reflection (Top 3):''' '''The Judges looked back on everything the final 3 girls (DINA, GIDGET, AND REGINA) have done, and used that to crown Miss Simerica 2012.''' Elimination Table=